The Grim Inferno
The Grim Inferno is a growing faction based in the underworld. It has waged several battles against the Eastern Demon Kingdom and has recently attacked the Southern Demon Kingdom, starting a war with them, and has continued the war with them while Rosie is absent. Overview The Grim Inferno is an army of devils that had been made during the middle of the 8th Era for the purpose of laying waste to the Four Kingdoms. Army The Grim Inferno's army is made up of devils and some demons. *'Red Devils': A humanoid creature with blood red skin. It had pierceing yellow eyes and straight horns. It is often equipped with serated swords ot axes. *'Hell-Knights': The only demons in the army, Hell-Knights are one of the most powerful creatures in the army. They are wild creatures that often resort to tearing their opponents to pieces before moving onto the next. They have strong metal-like skin to defend them from attacks along with some skill in magic, making them quite useful. *'Flazuuras': Devils covered in lava. They are quite large, around 12 feet tall and or completely covered in lava, using it and fire-based magic to take out foes from a distance. They are especially hard to combat due to the lava covering them. *'Zurubans': Similar to the Red Devil the Zuruban are slightly larger with more muscle mass and larger horns, the flesh on their heads has been torn or burnt off, leaving the skull with two bright red eyes. They are very adept with the swords they have been given. The swords have been ingraved with cursed words, strengthening the blades and causing them to becoming indestructible. *'Grox-gors': Large, brutish devils covered in red fur and with two large ram-like horns coming from its's head. It's forearms are covering in shell-like plating. They usually possess no weaponry, but are sometimes equppied with large rocks or pillars to aid them in battle. *'Magmagors': Large beasts with red skin and dark red shell-like plating covering the back parts of their body, arms, legs, and head. They have long arms that seem thin but are still quite strong. They wield no weaponry but with their natural strength and their skill in climbing, they are quite useful, especially in seiges. They are able to breath fire and are capable of quick bursts of speed. *'Uzuru-zavas': Large humanoid creatures with pure black skin, eight arms, and three eyes. These abominations are equipped with high magical power along with thick, stone-like skin. They are often kept out of direct combat and used as a form of artillary, but if they were to engadge in combat, they would prove to be quite threatening as they have high physical strength and can create swords out of the magma within them. *'Kyōfu fīdā (Fear-Feeders)': Humanoid-like devils with pure black skin and long, sharp, spikes coming from their chins. They generate an energy that can be used to spread fear among their opponent's force, destroying moral. It's suprising that, with their name, they aren't very effective in combat, often taken out before landing and actually joining the fight, never the less, the energy they spread, both alive and when dead, will still cause fear and panic. *'Havoc-Beasts': A beast with a human-like head, stripped of flesh and with the top half of the skull covered by a metal casing that has been screwed into the beasts head. It is able to breath a black and red breath similar to fire that is known as "Dread". They also have surprisingly thick skin and high regeneration, making them very powerful and useful for The Grim Inferno. Bases Blood Peak A large mountain in the underworld, which over looks a lake of blood, is where their main base is located. It is a fairly large fortress with caverns connected to it. Combined, the fort and caverns hold a fairly large army of around five thousand. Events War Against Eastern Kingdom The Inferno's war against the Eastern Kingdom was going in their favor. While the Eastern Kingdom is a kingdom based in the present, being a large city with several sky scrapers, they still had an army which weilded swords and shields, though the devils used their modern-based society against them, using their supior magic to knock down several of their skyscrapers resulting in heavy casulties. After their last assult, they sent most of their soldiers to the Southern Kingdom, as they beleived it wouldn't take much more effort to completely destroy the Eastern Kingdom and kill off those who remained, but in doing so, those who were left of the Eastern Kingdom's army and civilians all fled to the fort at the center of the city, heading to the caverns beneath the city and sealing the entrence. After some time passed, they'd then flee via magic to the Northern Kingdom. War Against Southern Kingdom Key People Category:Factions